Bαjo Tus Alαs
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: [Two-Shot] — Sargento… ¿al menos mi hija fue útil para la humanidad? — tantas veces que había escuchado esa pregunta y por primera vez se sintió completamente sacudido. — La valentía de Petra incluso superaba la mía… — Y lo peor fue tener entre sus manos, aquella carta relatando la confesión indirecta de Petra Ral. cuando escucho por la boca de su padre lo que nunca creyó escuchar.


**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **B****αjo Tus Al********αs** —

**B**y: x**H**inamoriKunx**  
**

**C**apitulo **I**

**A**ferro su taza de café al recordar esas palabras que pensaba que eran vagas y lejanas para el, algo que lo habían sacudido bastante en toda su vida. Decían que él era un hombre serio, pero al parecer si podía tener sentimientos que nunca mostraba a ninguna persona.

_"Estaba pensando que probablemente…"_  
_"Es muy pronto para que ella se case…"_  
_"Usted lo sabe, ella aun es joven y con una vida por delante…"_

Pasaron apenas 24 horas y ya pronto estaba de mal humor y eso todos los notaron en ese pequeño lapso, Eren cada vez que compartía palabras con el Sargento, siempre metía ese tema delicado pidiendo perdón, algo que molestaba más a Rivaille de lo normal. Pero en especial si se trataba de su antigua compañera de apellido Ral, cuando escucho por la boca de su padre lo que nunca creyó que escucharía en su larga vida.

— Cállate ya mocoso. — dijo por enésima vez, al ver que Eren estaba a punto de decir algo y como era tan predecible, el Sargento lo interrumpió. — Olvida ese incidente si no quieres que te deje hecho una mierda como la última vez. — se refirió claramente al juicio que sufrió Eren hace tiempo.

— Lo siento, pero quería hacerlo cuando supe que usted le hará saber las perdidas a los familiares del equipo. — dijo mientras estaba con Rivaille en el comedor del edificio donde estaban situados por el momento hasta alguna indicación de los altos mandos, compartiendo la misma mesa. En las siguientes horas, en todas las comidas Rivaille se sintió solo aun teniendo la compañía de Hanji y Eren. — Me siento mal.

— Eren, ya cállate. — dijo levantándose dejando su taza de café vacía, se levanto con cuidado por desgracia, su lesión del pie no iba a dejarlo en paz dándole una pequeña corriente de dolor.

— Sargento yo… — pero Rivaille le interrumpió de nuevo.

— No tienes la culpa Eren, entiéndelo de una maldita vez. Yo también tome una mala decisión y me arrepiento de ello… y esta es la primera vez que soy sincero contigo mocoso.

— S-Sargento… — el Jaeger iba a replicar algo, pero vio que era el único en el comedor.

Rivaille dejo el comedor para ir a la habitación que tenía asignada a vestir su uniforme para la pequeña e incómoda reunión. Al menos agradecía mentalmente que Irvin y Zoe que lo acompañarían, ya que no estaría nada contento en tener que dar la mala noticia a los familiares de sus difuntos compañeros.

Caminaba lento para no arriesgar su pie herido, cuando porto su uniforme fue en busca de la loca de Hanji que probablemente comenzaría a fastidiarlo con cosas sin sentido. Y era lo típico ya que la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo por eso no le extrañaría. No sabría cómo lidiar con esta situación, no quería ver las caras los familiares de su antiguo equipo en el momento que se enteren de la gran perdida.

— Rayos, por primera vez en mi vida como deseo que me trague un asqueroso titán. — decía acomodando su característico pañuelo del cuello y dando un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se encontró a la Zoe.

Pero lo que despertó su fastidio, era que sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de madera correspondiente, donde seguramente estarían los familiares de su equipo esperando noticias de ellos, tal vez porque no sabían de ellos desde ayer o incluso no los vieron durante la llegada de la Legión del Reconocimiento a las murallas.

Abrió la puerta siendo el centro de atención de los presentes, incluyendo a Irvin y Zoe que lo esperaban dentro de dicha habitación. Rivaille se puso en aquella posición de saludo y respiro hondo. — Soy el Sargento Rivaille de la Legión del Reconocimiento. — cuando vio que las personas asintieron, entro para cerrar la puerta que estaba siendo iluminada por los rayos del atardecer. — De seguro están preguntándose de que se trata esta simple junta con todos ustedes presentes.

Ninguno hablaba, estaban esperando las palabras del "hombre más fuerte de la humanidad".

— Se los dire de una forma que no les afecte, pero… — dio una pausa y vio a todos seriamente. — Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard, Gunta Shurtlz y Erd Yin, todos murieron en batalla. — lo dijo sonando prácticamente tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos y en eso escucho una que otra exclamación, al igual que sollozos de los presentes que al parecer ya lo habían sospechado, desde que escuchaban el sonido de las campanas que anunciaba la llegada de la Legión.

El Sargento miro en silencio los rostros demacrados de los presentes, se posiciono junto a Irvin y Hanji esperando alguna queja, una reclamación o algo ya que realmente era incomodo ver personas llorando. Pero no contó con que el señor Ral se la acercaba.

— S-Sargento Rivaille… — el hombre estaba al frente suyo con los puños súper apretados. — Dígame algo. ¿M-Mi hija fue útil para la humanidad?

Cuantas veces había escuchado esa pregunta y esta ocasión hizo que se tensara completamente y en especial si era por ella, aquella gran subordinada que dio hasta el último aliento en esa reciente expedición fallida.

Actuando desinteresadamente saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, el emblema de la Legión algo manchado de carmesí y se lo extendió al padre de Petra. — Tómelo. — dijo dándole el pedazo de tela al hombre quien lo tomo como si fuera un hermoso tesoro, claro, su hija fue y siempre será su mayor tesoro aun si estaba viva o muerta.

— S-Sargento yo…

— Ella lucho hasta el final, Petra era muy valiente, su fuerza rebasaba incluso a una armada entera o al menos para mí lo era. — cruzo los brazos escuchando los sollozos del señor Ral. — Incluso su valentía era más fuerte que la mía. — les dio la espalda para ir a la puerta.

— Pero Sargento… —lo detuvo aquel dolido hombre. — ¿Al menos los trajeron de vuelta?

— No hubo tiempo ni para eso. — respondió. — A los demás presentes, únicamente les digo que todos murieron por una mala decisión, así que una disculpa de mi parte no recompensara la gran pérdida de sus vidas, por eso me lo ahorro. Si quieren reclamarme algo por mis acciones, adelante, no diré nada para mi defensa.

Hubo un enorme silencio incomodo para el Sargento. — Me lo suponía. — cerró la puerta seguido para dejarlos solos.

Dentro de la habitación, el señor Ral hablo por última vez. — Al menos me hubiera gustado recuperar sus restos para su tumba. — finalizo el hombre sonriendo tristemente, sin saber que Rivaille lo había escuchado desde afuera.

* * *

**Mi primer fics de Shingeki No Kyojin y la verdad no creí que fuera Rivetra. Y también porque creí que seria un One-Shot, pero decidí que seria un Two-Shot. ****Así que si te gusto este pequeño capitulo de este Two-Shot, entonces mándame un comentario con una opinión. Y ademas lo hago para contribuir a esta pareja.**

**Bien, después traeré la segunda parte, así que atentos.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo Capitulo.**

**Se despide Maleny.**


End file.
